Frost Damage (Skyrim)
}} Frost Damage is one type of the three main elemental Enchantments that can be put on weapons. It deals frost damage to health and stamina like frost spells, and also slows the target's movements. Enchanting The Dragonborn can learn this enchantment by disenchanting any weapon of any sort with the Frost Damage Enchantment already imbued on it. The enchanted weapon will glow bright blue, and deal damage to both health and stamina as well as cause the target that was struck to slow down rather considerably. The higher the Dragonborn's Enchanting skill is (along with any Fortify Enchanting equipment or potions taken/worn), the more damage the enchantment will deal. If is installed, frost enchantments placed on Stalhrim weapons will be 25% stronger. Uses What makes frost damage unique from the other two elements is that the effect, regardless if it is from an enchantment or a spell, will not only cause a target's stamina to rapidly drain, but will also greatly reduce their natural walking/running speed; leaving them being able to move very little to almost not at all. Due to this, the effects of frost damage can prove to be a very powerful advantage over both strong and fast opponents as they will be left in a completely vulnerable state and the player can quickly take advantage of this and rush in to attack before they have a chance to recover. In addition to its initial qualities, while frost damage is good for keeping the more brutish or more agile opponents at a distance, if timed correctly, summoning an ice storm or blizzard can be used to quickly overpower and even defeat multiple opponents at once with incredible efficiency. Frost Damage is most effective when it is used at a long range, as any enemy that does not die immediately from the initial attack will be slowed and will be more easier to hit. Though for its powerful qualities, frost damage has a serious limitation, as many enemies in Skyrim have an innate resistance to it. Those include: *Ice Wolves *Snowy Sabre Cats *Frost Trolls *Snow Bears *Ice Wraiths *Vampires *Draugr *Frost Atronachs *Wispmothers *Mammoths *Any Nord enemies (e.g. Bandits) However, it should be noted that most of them resist the damage, but are not immune to it. It is also possible to use a powerful enough poison of aversion to frost or magic to negate the enemy's resistance. Combined with other effects For players who have the Extra Effect perk, Frost Damage can be combined very effectively with Shock damage, as all three attributes, Health, Stamina, and Magicka are damaged all at once. Spells Spells that deal Frost damage: *Frostbite *Ice Spike *Frost Rune *Ice Storm *Frost Cloak *Icy Spear *Wall of Frost *Blizzard *Conjure Frost Atronach *Frost Thrall Unique weapons Unique, frost-enchanted weapons: *Aegisbane *Chillrend *Eduj *Firiniel's End *Frost Giant Club *Grimsever *Nightingale Bow *Okin *The Pale Blade Appearances * * * * * de:Frostschaden (Skyrim) es:Daño por escarcha (Skyrim) ru:Урон холодом (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Destruction